Menos que un amor, más que un amigo
by AlyObsidiana
Summary: Me cansé de ser tu hermano mayor, tu mejor amigo, tu socio, tu confesor... Kiba ha ocupado ese lugar demasiado tiempo junto a Hinata, y y no es el que precisamente le gustaría ocupar


Kiba no podía soportarlo más. Sentía que si esperaba tan sólo un segundo explotaría. Pero no podía hacer nada por meterle prisa a Hinata… ¿Porqué tardaba tanto? ¡Llevaba ya más de diez minutos esperándola! El muchacho no paraba un segundo quieto, daba vueltas una y otra vez, como un animal enjaulado.

¡Sí! Ahí estaba, Hinata, su ángel. Tan sólo verla le tranquilizaba el alma, ella era un remanso de paz en su corazón, un ángel de mirada clara y transparente. Corrió hacia ella, impaciente.

-¡Hinata! ¡Ha buenas horas llegas!- Hinata se sonrojó turbada.

-Lo siento… tan sólo llego unos minutos tarde… ¡gomen!

Kiba le restó importancia con un gesto y le sonrió.

-Vah… No es para tanto Hinata. Es que hoy estoy un poco nervioso.

¿Un poco? ¿Un poco? Kiba se sorprendía de sí mismo. ¡Estaba histérico! Su corazón latía a mil por hora, resonando en su pecho. Sonaba tan fuerte que se extrañaba que Hinata no notara nada, aunque la verdad es que Hina no era muy espabilada para esas cosas… Lo demostraba el hecho de que todavía no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para él.

-¿Qué querías Kiba-kun? –Preguntó Hinata, mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos. Kiba tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse. Quería que todo fuera perfecto

-Naa… Hablar contigo y eso, dar una vuelta por ahí. –Contestó con tono pasivo, colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Y… ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?

-Pues había pensado salir al bosque… Ya sabes, al sitio ese que tanto te gusta.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa y ambos se pusieron en camino. Kiba caminaba junto a ella, sus manos casi se rozaban. Sentía el imperioso deseo de estrechársela, abrazarla con fuerza.

En ese momento apareció Naruto por una esquina, y tanto Kiba como Hinata se pusieron tensos. Kiba apretaba los puños, y Hinata apartó la mirada.

-Kiba… Yo… Tengo que irme. –Dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección contraria a Naruto.

Kiba miró con resentimiento a Naruto, que no sabía muy bien de qué iba el tema, y corrió tras ella. Tenía un ligero presentimiento de adónde se dirigía la muchacha, así que se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el bosque. Corrió entre los árboles, preguntándose si estaría equivocado, y deseando pegarle un puñetazo al baka de Naruto. Entonces alcanzó a ver un largo pelo negro esquivando los arboles. Hinata. Aminoró el paso, y se acercó a ella con cuidado. Ahora, aunque le doliera, ella necesitaba un amigo.

Hinata estaba sentada al pie de un enorme árbol, un sauce llorón. Kiba apartó las ramas que la ocultaban y se sentó junto a ella, rodeándola con un brazo y acercándola a su cuerpo. Dolía el corazón.

-Tonta… te he dicho muchas veces que lo pasado, pasado está. Hace mucho tiempo ya que lo dejásteis... –Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras sentía en su pecho un enorme agujero.

-Kiba-kun… -Hinata apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, y cerró los ojos. Kiba se alegró. Parecía tan segura, ahí entre sus brazos nada podía dañarla. -Siempre estás consolándome, cuidando de mí… -Hinata se puso roja.-Nunca…Nunca te he dicho lo importante que eres para mí.

Kiba ya no pudo aguantar más. No era así cómo lo había planeado, pero ya no podía soportarlo.

-Hinata… Tengo que decirte algo. Es hora de que lo sepas.

_Me cansé de ser, _

_tu hermano mayor, _

_tu mejor amigo, _

_tu socio, tu confesor. _

Llevamos años siendo amigos, tan sólo amigos. Yo te cuidaba como si fueras mi hermana pequeña, te protegía, como una hermana, como una amiga, o así lo creía yo, pero todo esto ha cambiado, y ya me cansé.

_Me cansé de hacer _

_de sabio profesor _

_de contarte historias _

_que no me creía ni yo. _

_Me cansé de poner _

_cara de comprender _

_de darte consejos _

_y de no decirte que yo... _

Estos últimos ¿días, semanas, meses, años? Han sido una tortura para mí. Tú confiabas en mí, me contabas tus secretos, cada vez me abrías más tu corazón... Y cada vez yo caía más y más. Pero tenía que fingir, y cada vez estaba más enamorado, de tus ojos inocentes, de tu sonrisa tímida, de... de tí.

_Me cansé de ser _

_experto en el amor _

_que sentías por otros _

_otros que no eran yo. _

_Me cansé de hablar de amor y de no hacerlo contigo _

_me cansé de recoger lo que sobraba de tus líos _

_de no ser el que cada noche te quitaba el vestido _

_me cansé ser menos que un amor, _

_... y más que un amigo _

Y tuve que soportar ver cómo salías con otros chicos, mientras mi corazón sangraba por ello, y cada vez que te veía con Naruto, Sasuke, Neji... Tenía que reprimir mis ansias de golpearlos. Pero tú no te dabas cuenta. Y luego, cuando ellos te hacían daño, yo era el que recogía tus lágrimas, el que te acariciaba la cabeza, pero nada más... Aunque en realidad estaba deseando besarte, besarte, una y otra vez, descubrir esa parte de tí que nunca había conocido y seguir viviendo a tu lado... pero esta vez como más que un amigo.

Hinata lo miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. El corazón de Kiba se encogió. Si lo rechazaba... La perdería, no sólo como amor, si no también como amigo.

-Kiba, yo...- Kiba no la dejó terminar. Había algo que quería hacer antes de oír su condena.

Kiba se colocó delante de ella, de rodillas, de modo que sus caras estaban a la misma altura. Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, Kiba tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó.

Dulce... muy dulce. Sus labios se rozaron suavemente, como una tímida pregunta. Hinata susurró

-Kiba...

Eso fue suficiente. Kiba la besó de nuevo, y esta vez fue un beso más largo, más apasionado. ¡Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando este momento! De pronto notó correr una lágrima por el rostro de Hinata, y se separó de ella, asustado.

-¿Qué...qué ocurre?

Hinata sonrió. -¿No te parece irónico que... hayamos tardado tanto?

Kiba estaba atónito.

-¿Qué? Tú… tú... ¿también tú? –Tartamudeó. En ese momento se parecía a Hinata.

-Bueno...-Hinata estaba totalmente colorada

Kiba gritó de alegría y la besó. En los labios, en las mejillas, en la frente, en los párpados... No podía contenerse.

-¡Kiba!- Exclamó Hinata, un poco asustada.

Kiba tan sólo sonrió.

-Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.- Dijo antes de besarla otra vez.

_Qué bien que al fin dejamos de ser dos buenos amigos _

_el amor nos volvió completos desconocidos _

_y descubrimos que éramos totalmente distintos _

_empezar de nuevo a pesar del tiempo vivido._

_Empezar a querer como nunca había querido _

_descubrir una parte de ti que no había conocido _

_y encontrar otro mundo ahí detrás que _

_... me habías escondido _

_y jugar a esos juegos que tu me tenías prohibidos._


End file.
